The Dayton Clinical Oncology Program (DCOP) was incorporated in the State of Ohio in 1982 as a non-profit 501 C-3 corporation. A Consortium Agreement was established between DCOP, the Dayton Area adult hospitals, and Wright State University (WSU). A governing board was established, and corporate bylaws were developed. Currently, DCOP has an elected Board of Directors with Howard M. Gross, M.D., DCOP Principal investigator, as Chairperson of the Board, Stuart Marl, M.D., Associate Principal Investigator, as Vice Chairperson, Sidney J. Pinkus, MBA, Chief Executive Officer of DCOP, as President of the Board, and 15 other Directors representing the 12 member hospitals, WSU, and at-large community members of our service area. The Board meets semi-annually to review budget reports and program activities. Since 1982, DCOP has successfully applied for and received funding from NCl as a CCOP. We are currently seeking continued funding through the five fiscal year period ending May 31, 2019 as an N-CORP. Our current staff includes 17 Oncology Research Nurses funded by our member hospitals, and 18 office staff funded by the grant, including directors for quality, regulatory, research projects, and education, regulatory coordinator, data coordinators, research coordinators, administrative assistant, and research associate. Our current active physician co-investigators total 78, representing our 12 hospitals and various specialties including oncology, radiation therapy, urology, surgery, gynecology, pulmonary and gastroenterology. WSU has been providing personnel, payroll, and accounting services support through a sub-contracting relationship established on December 23, 2001, when the grant was transferred from former fiscal agent Kettering Medical Center to DCOP. DCOP has continued as the grantee organization since that date.